


Primal Desires

by SmuttyFang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: It was a game he liked to play. To fulfill his desires.On full moonlit nights, you ran. Ran as fast as youcould through the forest.Away from him.You were his already, but the beast in him loved and craved the hunt. So you let him play.And he always caught you.You did really try to run from him, for he could tell if you were faking. But you wanted to make it fun for him, and oddly enough, you loved it as much as he did.The adrenaline.The fear.It aroused you both.





	Primal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was just brought about by an imagine I wrote for my instagram and tumblr account! I hope you like it!

The fear of being chased. It brought about many feelings to human beings.

_Fear. Adrenaline. Your heart and mind racing. Your chest in pain from being out of breath. Your legs tiring and trying to give out._

For many, these were, of course, normal emotions and feelings people feel when getting chased down like an animal.

But you were different.

If anything, you were aroused.

Knowing Eren wanted _you. And only you._

He felt a primal need to hunt on full moonlit nights. It was a desire a werewolf had. It couldn't be helped.

As you eventually became his and learned of him being a werewolf and what it entailed, _and how dangerous it was_ , you both made an agreement with each other.

He didn't want to hurt others, and you didn't want him to either.

Therefore, when a full moon came about, you agreed to let him hunt.

But _you_ were the prey.

He hunted you. And you ran. Truly ran from him. He told you that he could sense if you were lying or faking, so you always ran and tried to hide to the best of your abilities.

Now as you ran through the forest, you could hear his footsteps running behind you gradually dissipate. You slowed down to a walking pace, trying to catch your breath. Holding your chest, you looked around for a place to sit for a moment and recover.

You looked to see a large boulder that stuck out quite far, it gave you some cover to hide for a moment and catch your breath.

You crawled underneath it and sat down, your chest in a knot. You breathed in and out deeply and calmly. Looking up at the moon, you couldn't help but take a moment to revel in its beauty. You loved the night. The stars and the moon, the quiet and peaceful atmosphere.

You loved it even more now that you had Eren though.

This forest was a beautiful one. The trees were so large and freakishly tall. It was mostly flat, minus the occasional large rock that laid about in certain places. There were also small creeks that flowed about in some places. The peaceful sound of the water running nearby in one of said creeks calmed you.

There was also the sound of the crickets-

_Wait._

The sound of the crickets had stopped. There was no sound at all except for the water nearby.

_He was close._

When Eren was transformed, his presence forced nothing but fear into any other creatures nearby. The other creatures were quiet.

_He was here._

You felt the fear running through you again. You stood back up to continue running, but you heard a small evil laugh.

You froze.

It echoed, confusing you as to where it came from. Your ears were unable to pinpoint where he was.

"I can still hear your heart beating." He laughed once more, making you shake with fear. Your breath hitched in your throat.

"Your blood pumping.." _Footsteps._

"The sound of you out of breath.." He came suddenly from the shadows, his body knocking into yours. You fell to the ground and groaned.

"It's so fucking _delicious_." He licked his lips as he looked down at you with that beautiful smirk on his face.

You couldn't help but be entranced by the way he looked when he transformed into the beast. His eyes turned a deep golden color that swirled with his primal emotions. His teeth grew a little longer and sharper. His hands and feet turned into paws, his fingers and toes extending. His claws on his paws were sharp enough to pierce through you if he really wanted to. His legs up to his knees, and his arms up to his elbows were covered in fur. He had two small slits on each side of his face, and his nose scrunched up. All he wore was a pair of pants.

He was no longer a man, but a _beast_.

He began kissing you with a fury. His tongue groping the inside of your mouth, tracing every crevasse. The way he kissed you told you what he wanted. What he needed. What he desired.

It was his primal need to _mate_.

He was no longer a man. And you were no longer his woman. You were his mate. _And he needed to breed._

His claw started at the top of your dress and violently ripped it and tore it open. The sound of the ripping made his mouth water and he licked his lips, a small bit of drool falling onto your chest.

He was so hungry for you that he couldn't _stand_ it.

He bit into your neck, bit your chest, tasting your warm flesh.

"So delicious.. god.. so fucking tasty.." He moaned against your skin. He grabbed what was left of your dress and threw it behind him, out of his way. You were left naked and exposed.

He flipped you over onto all fours with ease with the strength of the beast. He pulled your ass back onto his already stiff cock, wanting to feel _something, anything._

But teasing was not his forte when he turned. His pants were nothing but an inconvenience. He clawed the front of them away completely, not having enough patience for taking them off.

"I've caught my precious little prey again. Nice try." He pushed his hardness into you quickly. You moaned out for him and he grunted. He was so large, it was almost painful.

But even so, he felt _so fucking good_.

He began pumping into you with the speed of a true werewolf. He didn't want to wait, or go slow. He never did. He wanted to breed with his prey, there was no time for romance.

This was his true primal desire. The need to _breed_. The need to _fuck_.

You screamed into the forest, it echoing back at you as his skin slapped against yours. Your wetness began to flow down your thighs and soak you both.

You loved being taken like this. Like a piece of meat. Like a fucking _animal_.

"I want to hear you out of breath again. Take it, take all of me! I'm never going to fucking stop." He leaned forward biting into your shoulder as he kept pumping himself into you. You hissed through your teeth. He bit so hard it felt like he was trying to draw blood. And he did. You felt blood trickle down your back and he growled. He licked up your back and cleaned the blood from it.

"Oh my god. You taste.. so.."

That did it.

He pumps just a few times more and begins to cum. You felt him shoot his load inside of you, some of it leaking down your legs.

There was _so much_.

His hard cock pulsed inside of you and he breathed heavily, you could hear the hint of a growl each time he breathed out. It turned you on and you couldn't help but clench yourself around him. He hissed and laughed.

"It's like I belong inside of you. Isn't it?" You nod and smile. He begins to thrust again, already wanting another round.

The stamina of a werewolf was truly astonishing.

He began growling and throwing his head back in pleasure once more.

"This night will never end for you. I'll never let you leave my grasp. You're my prey." He bit into your other shoulder this time, attempting to draw blood again. He smiled against your open wound he created. "My pretty, pretty little prey.”


End file.
